In an Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN), customer edge (CE) devices (e.g., hosts, routers, switches, firewalls, and/or the like) may be connected to provider edge (PE) devices (e.g., hosts, routers, switches, firewalls, and/or the like) to form the edge of a Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) infrastructure. The PE devices may provide Layer 2 virtual bridge connectivity between the CE devices. Learning, between the PE devices (e.g., learning of media access control (MAC) addresses and/or the like), occurs in the control plane, which is in contrast to Virtual Private Local Area Network Service (VPLS) or bridging, where a PE device automatically learns MAC addresses, associated with other endpoints, in the data plane.